Fascination
by Mustang69
Summary: Miley is stuck on the most boring vacation of her life, that is, until her accidental over-exposure yields an interesting result. Can Miley survive the embarassment? Rated T because naked is not necessarily naughty.


**Title: ****Fascination**

…

**Teaser:** Miley is stuck on the most boring cruise vacation of her life … that is … until her accidental over-exposure yields an interesting result. This is rated T because we are all born naked. Nude is not wrong in and of itself. R&R to let me know what you think.

…

**Disclaimer:** I doubt any owns Miley Cyrus and we know Disney owns Hannah Montana. I am just borrowing the character for a little fanfic writing.

…

Small groups of people walked by the young brunette girl sitting in a chair near a window on the big ship. Most were on their way to diner and were dressed in their finest attire. Miley Ray Stewart was just dressed in baggy jeans and a halter-top, her black lace bra cleverly noticeable under the pink halter. As she looked out the window at the sunset she opened her Diary and started to write.

_July 17,_

_Well here I sit. The Carnival Fascination is anything but fascinating. We are three days into the trip and I have met nobody yet my age to hang with. Even Hannah Montana is having a hard time getting noticed on this boat. What was my dad thinking signing me up to do three shows on a cruise trip to Alaska! I mean what 15 year old goes to Alaska on a cruise? _

_Most all the people are old and those my age are just weird. I only had about a hundred people show up for my last show. This is not a cruise for young people! I could have been doing a show in Chicago this week but nope, dad had to take his new lady friend on a romantic cruise. Maybe he could have done it without me, ya think!_

_I did meet a French girl when I got on the ship but her parents don't like her talking to Americans. I guess something to do with support for the war and all. I guess they forgot that the French always need the USA when they are getting their butts kicked in a war. At least that's what I heard in history class._

_Anyway, then I met a couple girls today in the pool but later when I saw them they were pointing at me and talking about my boobs. Like WTF? Maybe they were jealous or something. I know mine are nothing huge but their little mosquito bites couldn't add up to one of mine. I guess that can make me smile. _

_Anyway, dad kicked me out of the room so he could have time alone with the bimbo of the week. I should have stayed at home with Lily or mamaw. At least back home I had my friends. I love my dad and all but I wish he asked me before dragging me on a trip like this. We would be taking a kick-ass vacation to Europe if I were in charge!_

…

Miley closed her diary and got up from the chair and started walking toward the main atrium of the ship. It was really beautiful there. From there she would catch an elevator to the top of the ship and walk around and look at the people for awhile. As she walked she wondered what other people thought of her. _"Would anyone even notice or care if I had on my blond wig and a sign saying I am Hannah Montana? On a ship full of older people does anyone even pay attention to teens?"_

She thought to herself about what she could be doing back home. At least here it was not that hot, tonight the temperature as a comfortable 72 degrees. Back home it was likely still in the 90s. As she walked into the atrium she thought about checking out the usual bars and see if her dream man was there tonight. She had seen him when they first got on the ship. He was the only thing of interest on the whole ship.

He was way too old for her, looked like 20 or so, but he was the only hottie on the boat. He looked to be just under 6' and had the most amazing blue eyes. His short black hair slightly curled at the top and his smile was angelic. Too bad he had some wafer thin boobless bimbo along with him.

Walking by one of the usual hangout joints that was, of course, off limits to Miley, she saw him. She stopped and stared for the longest through the window, just day dreaming. Eventually she moved on and ended up on the top of the ship for an hour walking around and looking at the people. Eventually, she decided to head to her room to see if her dad and the bimbo were "done" and back out partying the night away.

Walking past the ship stores she saw the most awesome necklace sitting in the store window. _"That would look so awesome on me"_ she thought. "Too bad I am broke," she said aloud, knowing her dad had the credit card to keep her from going shopping crazy.

"I would help you with that miss but it is a bit too rich for my wallet," a voice came from behind her.

She turned to see who broke the silence. It was HIM! Her dream guy! He spoke to her, even flirted maybe a little with her. Incredible!

"I, I guess I will just save up for it," is all she could muster. _"How stupid! Is that all I could think of? I am such an idiot,"_ she thought.

He smiled as his bimbo pulled him along. She shot Miley the most evil stink eye anyone had seen in awhile on the ship. The dream guy and his woman started arguing quietly as they left the shop area. Miley smirked as she thought about how he talked to her right in front of his little skanky bimbo girlfriend.

After a few more minutes of window shopping, Miley made it back to her room. Gingerly she knocked and waited … no answer came, and better yet, no odd noises. Entering the room, it was empty. A note was on the desk by the phone.

All it said was, _"Won't be in til late Bud, don't wait up."_

Luckily Robby spent enough money to get a double cabin with adjoining rooms so Miley had a little privacy even if they did come back early. Regrettably, _"Daddy dearest had all the money with him however … the ships card should be able to order room service,"_ She thought

"Sweet niblets! I could have used the door key card to buy that necklace," Miley said to herself as she dialed room service. The realization hit her that the card is connected to the credit card.

She quickly made her food order and turned on the TV. Scanning the channels twice she deciding to take a long hot shower before the food arrived. Within a few minutes she was letting the almost scalding hot water drench her face, shoulders, body and head as she rinsed the last bit of conditioner out of her hair. Minutes after getting out of the shower, the food arrived. Still dripping wet and with a towel around her she carefully answered the door and took the food try.

While surfing the channels and munching on all but the carrots that she didn't order but came with the food anyway, she thought of her dream guy and wondered if he was still getting chewed out by the bimbo. It amused her. She had seen him at the pool yesterday with his shirt off; his hard ripped abs burned a picture forever in her mind. She thought how all her friends back home would unanimously say, "ick" if they thought for a second she was having naughty thoughts about an older guy. It didn't matter. It was just her imagination running wild.

After nibbling on the food and doing more channel surfing Miley started to dry off by the balcony door. She then wrapped a towel around her long strands of hair. Nothing interesting was on the TV so she got a disposable razor out of her dad's shower bag and decided to do a little trimming downstairs since she wasn't wearing anything just yet. Bouncing around the room naked and all alone was somehow sort of freeing and fun.

Miley lathered up the downstairs area and started to do her little grooming event. She had little to trim just a few months ago but here recently she started to bush out a little. She had to admit it made her just feel sexy to shave down there. After a little trim here and there she stood and looked in the mirror at her body.

Miley wondered if she really did look older than 15. She had been mistaken before for 18 a couple times back in Tennessee. She thought it was likely her boobs. They really stood out against her flat stomach as she stood there naked, looking at herself in the mirror. About a year ago the ole rack really started to grow and so did her self-consciousness about her boobs. For a girl of 15 she had to admit her boobs did look good. "_All the boys stare at my boobs or my legs when Hannah's up on stage,"_ she thought.

She unwrapped her hair and looked around the room. She thought of touching herself but was not in the mood for just that. She was thinking … something different. Now and then she felt a little more bold than usual. It was hard to describe, she felt sort of naughty and playful at the same time.

Looking at the balcony door she got an idea. Still totally naked, she walked over to the balcony's sliding door. The dark night and bright stars added to the sound of the crashing waves. Messing with the lock for an instant, she cracked the door open and looked out. The balcony looked out to open ocean with nothing around for like a million miles it seemed. The balcony was dark and designed for some privacy. The lifeboats hung on the deck below blocking anyone's view from everywhere but a little spot along the railing three decks down. "Perfect," Miley muttered herself.

She grabbed a brush from her bag near her bed and headed for a little nighttime nude brush-a-thon out on the balcony. "Heck, it's just T&A," she whispered to herself, "no big deal." With the towel around her shoulders and the brush in one hand she stepped out on the balcony. She left the balcony door cracked open a bit. She wanted to hear if anybody was at the main cabin door also; the lock seemed a little wonky on the balcony door.

Although the night air was slightly cool and made her nipples stand out, it felt comfortable on her skin. She walked over to the rail and stared out at the open ocean. The ocean was wild, powerful, mesmerizing. She stood there for awhile, just thinking about her life, friends, the whole Hannah Montana double personality thing. Eventually, just focusing on the waves and thinking about nothing made her feel better.

Her peaceful moment was broken when suddenly a gust of wind whipped her towel off her shoulders and carried it over the rail depositing it on the top of a nearby lifeboat for an instant. She tried to reach over but it was too far away. Then another gust carried it over to the deck below. That is when she discovered the worst humiliation of her young life.

As she looked down at the landing spot of her towel on the deck below, it was in that little spot along the railing a few decks down. She could see from the balcony that her dream guy was standing there with her towel on his head! Miley let out a yelp of utter shock! She stepped back way too quickly in order to get out of sight; however, she failed to avoid the deck chair. Miley tripped and fell hard against the sliding door leading back inside. Her unexpected movement slide the door closed. She heard a terrifying click as she sort of bounced down the door and landed unceremoniously on her bare butt.

Popping back up instantly she grabbed the door handle and tried to pull it open. "Sweet niblets!" She thought frantically, _"what to do, what to do?"_ She stood there a full minute yanking on the door to no avail. It was locked. This was going to be so embarrassing when her dad got back. "No! This can't be happening to me!"

She thought of breaking the glass but thought of the likely disaster that could turn out to be. She stepped back from the door and again tripped on the chair, tripping backwards. She easily caught herself on the railing but the brief slight pain of hitting the balcony rail brought to mind the fact that she was still totally naked and leaning half over a railing backwards. Miley quickly turned and looked down at the deck where a minute ago her towel landed on the man of her dreams.

Miley's eyes went wide when he was silently standing there looking up at her. He had her towel in his hand. Finally, with a mischievous smile on his face he said, "Miss, you lose this?"

Her face went the brightest shade of red ever. She was sure they could see the reflection of her bright red embarrassed face on the moon. She stepped away and out of view. After a minute of thinking and realizing that she had nowhere to really go, she stepped back out of the shadows and into view. "Um, uh, yep, I think that's mine. Actually I sorta have a bigger problem." Motioning her head back toward the balcony door, "I'm locked out of my room."

She could see him slightly giggle as he looked down at the deck. "You need some help I'm guessing?"

"Ya think?" Miley sarcastically replied. "What made you ever think that?" Miley instantly regretted her sudden attitude. Walking back to the balcony door to test it one more time she found it still very locked.

"Hang on for a sec," came his almost unheard voice from back down on the deck.

As she turned around, she was started to see her dream man coming onto her balcony using the railing and the lifeboat to pull himself up. She let out a little squeal as he threw a leg over and then landed firming a few feet in front of her. She instinctively tried to cover her breasts. And cross her legs.

Smiling he handed her the towel, "Here, I think you need this."

A wave of embarrassment hit her as he eyes focused on her bare breasts. Miley took the towel and covered her chest immediately. "How? What? Where? How'd you get here?" She asked as she noticed him checking her out.

Chuckling he responded, "I own my own business. I do this kind of stuff for a living."

"Say what! You mean you claim onto balconies of naked girl's for a living?" This was all way too much to handle for one vacation. Her stress level was hitting its limit. She didn't know if she should scream or what. "How, how, do I know you're not an insane rapist? You, you could like drag me off and kill me or something." Miley's heart was beating a million beats a minute it seemed.

"Look Miss, my name is Mike. I own a go-cart racing company." He continued on for about a minute telling her the name of his business, where he lived, his dog's name, his social security number and everything else he could think of to make her feel safe. She barely heard any of it. She just looked at him, at his blue eyes and boyish smile. It was funny how negative thoughts just suddenly faded away and she felt all fluttery inside.

Finally she heard him ask her something. "Miss, miss … may I get to the door? I think I can have you safely inside in a few minutes."

"Uh, uh, sure," she said as she carefully stepped aside. "Name's Miley, but you can call me ... uh, Miley I guess." Another great moment in her embarrassment, her diary will be full after this.

Stepping over to the sliding door he said, "Well Miley, I hope your day went better than tonight is going. First no necklace and now trapped outside naked as a newborn babe." He pulled a little tool out of his belt loop, one of those little folding kind with a zillion screwdrivers and things, and started unscrewing the door lock from the outside.

"_Did he call me a babe?"_ she thought._ "No, he was just making conversation,"_ she realized. Miley spoke up, "Your, uh, girlfriend know you are helping a naked girl on a balcony?"

He answered as he worked, "Well, she is my fiancée and nope, she and I are … well, not talking right now. She didn't like me chatting with you … said you were just a bratty kid."

Miley blushed red again but this time with anger, "Kid … kid? Uh, hell no! I'm … I'm eighteen!" She knew that was a very far stretch for anyone to believe.

Chuckling slightly Mike confirmed her suspicions that he did not buy it. "I am just not seeing it," he said as he continued to work on the door, "maybe sixteen but not eighteen. Anyway, my fiancée said she thought you were like twelve or something. She said she saw you hanging out with a bunch of teeny-boppers in the pool."

Now Miley was furious! "How the living hell does that skank think I am twelve!" She did not mean to say that out loud and winced as she said it. Calling his woman a skank was not a way to impress him.

He turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and quirky smile on his face. "Skank, you say?"

"I, I, I, mean she is wr-wrong like 100% wrong. I, I mean … do I look like a kid to you?" Miley was betting he would not humiliate her further.

Turning back to his handywork with the door lock he said, "Well, you do look more … mmm, lets say, not eighteen."

"I am so not a kid! Do kids have these?" Miley dropped her towel and pointed at her breasts. It worked!

Mike stared at her breasts and with a long gaze took in all of her body yet again. Distracted, he dropped his tool. Slightly stuttering, Mike said, "W-w-well, I, see your point. You do have more than my fiancée."

Reaching down slowly to pick up her towel, giving him plenty of time to look at her, she asked, "How old are you Mister Mike?"

"I'm 21 gonna be 22 next month," he replied as he turned and picked up his tool, quickly getting back to work on the door lock.

"_Sweet niblets, I am sooooo out of my league here. He is like ancient,"_ she thought, _"but so sizzling hot!"_

All the sudden the door popped open as the lock fell to the ground. "Here you go Miley. Your nude escapade is over for the night." He slide the door open for her and she gladly stepped inside. He followed in behind her.

Turning around Miley said, "Thank you so so so much! You're my hero!" Miley was so excited that this ordeal was coming to a close that, without thinking, she let go of her towel and gave him a big hug. Then the shock of her whorishly audacious act hit her.

Mike, too, had gladly accepted the hug before thinking, but then looked to her with a little smile on his face. "No problem Miley. I, I, hope I can see you around the ship again. I may be sleeping on the top deck tonight since the fiancée is pissed at me."

Standing there totally naked and no longer excessively mortified about it, she said, "I would like that … as long as it doesn't get either of us beat up and tossed over the side."

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly at first and with more intensity as the desire built in them both. Her arms went around him and he wrapped his around her. Their tongues met in a soft caressing embrace. Miley had more experience than her dad and friends exactly new about. She kissed and played around just a little, so this much was familiar ground.

The kiss continued as she felt her back press up against the wall. This was amazing! Her dream man was just amazing! His hand moves from her back slightly around to her side, then firmly to her breast as their lips parted, both breathing heavily.

He hesitated for a moment, then took his hand off of her breast. He spoke tenderly as he looked deep into her eyes, "I, I shouldn't … have done that, I'm, I'm sorry."

"Looking up into his bright blue eyes Miley said, "Don't be sorry, I liked it."

""I gotta go," he said as he walked toward the cabin door just in time to hear someone right outside the door. Putting his hand on the cabin door handle, Mike hesitated.

Miley's eyes got big when she heard her dad's voice from out in the hallway say, "Bud, open the door for me, I think I lost my key again."

"Shit, shit, shit!" Miley exclaimed.

…

**A/N:** I went on a cruise with my sweetie back in January and I am always just thrilled with the balcony. Anyway, that is my motivation for this story. I rated this "T" even though it might be a little suggestive I figure that it portrays nothing wrong. Contrary to conservative belief, being naked is not wrong in and of itself. I mean look at Europe, just being naked is not a crime. Heck, we have nudist camps in the USA as family resorts. Really, it's a part of life, like breathing air if you think about it. Hope you liked the story.

**R&R!**


End file.
